


The Panzerkampfmaiden

by The_General_Artist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Cold War, F/F, Gen, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Post-World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_General_Artist/pseuds/The_General_Artist
Summary: This is the story of Tanks, personified as Humanoid form while keeping ability to turn into Tanks.Set during World War II and Alternative standstill of Cold War, a mysterious power is making history repeat itself in such way, bringing the heroes of World War II to the field once again, but in different point of view. Together, they will try to end the war once and for all.





	1. The Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, feel free to comment on what you thought about the story.

One cold winter day, Belyy is walking in the ruins of Himmelsdorf, The town was destroyed after World War II that ended years ago, and now the area has become a ghost town. It is said that the last great war occurred here, between German and Russian troops.

(Look at this place ... the last great war must be like a Ragnarok)

During world war II the final battle between the strongest Battalion in the world is happening in this town, the rumor is the German battalion were completely annihilated, while the Soviet army is gone into hiding and never been found again. And now the great last battle is becoming legend with both armies disappear.

Belyy is looking around old station near the dockyard, loads of bullet cartridges, tank wheels, and odd bullet casing with caliber over 300 mm. (Why there is such ammo caliber in this area?) she think as she rummaging the large cartridges to the side of the railway. She's loitering around to see if there is something interesting to be found, but there is just rubbles and some empty can, possibly a field rations.

After she finished looking around, Belyy went to the Castle on top of the hill. (Wow, why is this castle is not destroyed even after being bombed many times?) The big castle is enormous, no wonder if this castle survived during the war.

She turned around the back of the castle, Near the wall the flowers bloomed in a small garden. Belyy then looks down into the deep cliff, the height will make you go goosebumps, even to Belyy who is actually a floating Ghost. Suddenly Belyy saw something shining at the bottom of the cliff. (What is that?) Without thinking, Belyy going down from the hill and exploring the edge of the hill beneath the castle.

Belyy glanced through the pile of snow, something shining caught her attention, she approached it and found it to be an iron cross emblem, with an oak leaves. "Wow, this is so beautiful" She puts the emblem in her pocket and thinking of going home, but then she sees something. She approached it and is very surprised to see the hand of a girl who was almost buried in snow. (Oh my God, why there is a girl here ?!) Belyy quickly digs the snow around the girl and pulled her out of the snow. She is a tall, beautiful black-haired girl, her clothes had been tattered, revealing her chest that is wrapped in a bandage.

Belyy examines her, (She's alive!) Even though her body is full of wounds, Belyy can feel her pulse. But, her body is pale and it seemed she can't move, "I cannot leave her here!" she said as she start to carry the girl to her home. And on the way ... "Oh ... fuck, her breast is touching my back, and it's so soft ..." think Belyy while blushing

At her home, Belyy put her in an unused bedroom, and cover her with blanket. Then, she slowly heal the wounds on her body, if you look closely, she is a very tall but very young-looking girl, with a beautiful body. She also has a big boobs, which Belyy can't stop staring at. "Shit, what am I thinking? Am I a Pervert ?!" After she finished treating the girl, Belyy starting to cook a warm Borsch for dinner. Then she feel something strange ... (Why is my heart pounding after seeing her...?)

Belyy sit down and ate her food, she could not stop thinking about the girl, until she realize that her bowl is already empty (I should bring her something to eat). Meanwhile, the girl is slowly regain her conscious. She looked around, there were only dusty old objects and a number of cobwebs. She saw her body is wrapped full of bandages and wondering what's happening to her, she tried to get up, but because her body is still too weak, she can't get up. Afterwards, Belyy came in with some warm food.

"Oh, you're awake? Thank goddess!"

"Huh? a Ghost? who are you, and where I am?"

"Uh ..., my name is Belyy, or White Tiger, I'm a ghost who haunting this house"

"Are you the one who brought me here?"

"Yes, I found you unconscious at the bottom of the cliff, so I brought you here and treated your wounds"

"By the way, why are not you afraid of a ghost like me?"

"Oh, I seen lots of undead before"

"Really?"

"Uh, it's nothing ..."

"By the way, you must be hungry, so I bring some food"

"Thank you"

Belyy put food tray in the bed, then the girl starts eating.

"Oh yeah, what is your name ?"

"Umm? My name is Fraulina, Um ... Fraulina Minerva" she said as she started to eat her borsch.

"That's a nice name"

"Thanks, by the way, why do I naked here? Where's my uniform?"

"Oh, I put it in my room, the jacket was torn, I'll fix it later"

"Why, thank you"

"No problem, now rest, your wounds have not healed"

Belyy picked up the Fraulina leftovers, heading to kitchen and washed it, then put it on the shelf. Then she start cleaning up, indeed this old house is too big to be cleaned Belly alone, so she just cleaned up some important room. In her room, Fraulina was bored and wanted to go outside, she opened her blanket revealing her body wrapped in bandages,. She then starting to move.

* Krieeek *

"Ugh ..." she sighed in pain when her backbone suddenly cracking.

Belyy who hear this came in and was surprised.

"Fraulina! What are you doing? You have to rest!"

"It's okay Belyy ..., I'm not some weak girl ..."

"But your wound is not healed yet!"

"It's okay ..., please get my uniform ...!"

"Uh ..., well ..." (she's a bit stubborn)

Belyy picked up the still-torn up Fraulina's uniform, the left side of the uniform had been ripped. "This damage seem cannot be repaired ..., oh well, Better than just naked". She started to wear the uniform, but she did not close the buttons because the uniform was a bit tight at chest

For some reason Belyy could not stop staring at Fraulina's chest, this made her a little guility "What do you looking at?"

"Oh, it's nothing, hehe ..."

"By the way Fraulina, are not you cold dressing like that?" she said it with a bit nervous "Hmm? this is actually my winter uniform, usually I just wear a bandage bra and half of this clothes on" she said with smiling face.

"lol"

Fraulina then put on her officer hat, picked up a stick lying next to the closet as a support and started walking with Belyy following behind her, they walked around the house. They headed for the main hall. "Hmm? What's this crack?" Fraulina pointing a huge crack in the wall. "Oh, that's nothing, just a little accident" Belyy said with a small laugh.

"Looks like I used to come here ..." They went out into the courtyard, a thick pine forest looks beautyfull covered in white snow "Wow, I do not know how long I have not seen such scenery like this ..."

"Oh yeah, how can you passed out at the bottom af hill at Himmelsdorf ?, it looks like you've fainted for quite a while"

Fraulina was suddenly startled and silent.

"Eh .., I ... do not want to talk about it ..."

"Why?"

"Well, something bad and tragic ..." she say in a horrified voice

"Thats okay, I know how it feels to have experience tragic accident"

(Looks like there is something familiar with this woman ...) Think Belyy

After satisfied walking around, Fraulina returns to her room, after removing her hat, she realizes that something is missing.

(Crap, I can't change my form without that thing in my hat) She look at her stocking, a 2 knife holders attached to it is empty.

(I guess my only weapon now is just my limited mystical power)

She sighed... Remembering something.

(That whoresome Goddess, I will make her pay once I return...)

(Ugh, my head... I guess I'll take a hot bath...)

She take off the bandages from all over her body, then heading to bathroom, there is private bathroom on her room anyway, and its surprisingly clean

Afterwards, Belyy is heading to Fraulina's room, bringing someone with her.

"Sorry, Im a bit nervous..." said Riana

"Dont worry, she is not scary person, well, but she is cold headed..."

"Same as you..."

Belyy open the door and...

"Fraulina, we have a..."

Unfortunately, Fraulina is changing after taking a bath and still naked...

Suddenly, Belyy face turns red, same goes with Fraulina.

"W-w-w... What are you looking at?! Begone!"

As she said it, one of her eyes turning bloody red and from one of her hand, a strange light appear. The light then turning into some kind of energy ball, She then throw it at Belyy without thinking.

"Waaa!" Belyy screams as she is hit by Fraulina's attack and smashed hardly into wall in the hall, leaving a big crack.

"Ow, dear, So this is how I die before..." Said Riana

After Fraulina calm down (and dressed with her usual tattered uniform), Belyy explain to her about Riana.

"She become an undead after running to wall at 35km/h ? lol"

"My name is Gude Riana, a Panzer IV Ausf. H, pleased to be your acquaintance!"

"So you're the one who made that crack at the middle room?" Fraulina ask

"Uhm..., yes..." she said it with shyness

Belyy then explained why Riana is here, it turns out that she wanted to ask Belyy to do a favor.

"There is some mysterious discovery by our scientist during her vacation at Serene Coast in Canada"

"What is it about?"

"She said that she found an ancient rock that looks like a big tombstone at the Serene Summit, She have ask around but it seems nobody know anything about it"

"If it's about a spiritual thing, then leave it to me!" said Belyy

"I got a bad feeling about this" said Fraulina

Later that day, Belyy and Fraulina together heading to Canada. It's quite a trip, but they enjoying it.

"May I ask why I have to come along? Im not fully recover yet"

"I'm afraid being alone in some crowded place"

"But... youre a ghost..., those who don't have spiritual power can't see you when you disappear"

"Yes, but, if I stay invisible without someone with me, I may get crashed or stomp or even get drowned"

(Ghostly life sure is hard huh...)

"Why I have to wear this hood anyway?" ask Fraulina

"Because your clothes is a bit too revealing"

(You making me looking like a witch or some kind of weird stranger)

"Well... it can't be help because this is my favourite uniform, I can't throw it away"

"Besides, My body is wrapped full of bandages and you..., you're not even wear a bra and your chest is a bit exposed, Belyy..."

"Uh... It can't be help cause I cant wear normal clothes anymore..."

"..."

After a long trip from Germany, they finally arrives at Serene Coast by Train, The place has a beautiful scenery and the air still fresh, there were no snow because Serene coast is in semi tropical area

After a long trip from Germany, they finally arrives at Serene Coast by Train, The place has a beautiful scenery and the air still fresh, there were no snow because Serene coast is in semi tropical area. They heading to Serene Coast town, and then they (Actually just Fraulina) asking around about strange phenomena around the town, but nobody know anything.

"Maybe you should try church, the nun there is pretty knowledgable about spiritual things" said the civilian

"Okay thank you" said Fraulina

They were heading for the church, and see a person who looks like a maid sweeping near the bridge.

"Excuse me, is the nun of this church here? I want to meet her"

"Of course, this way please!"

They were entering the church, a nun can be seen sitting at the chair, reading a book.

"Madam, we have a guest" said the maid

The nun was a beautiful girl with a long yellow hair, wearing a blue nun dress with some chain wrapped on her waist, and also a knife at her back.

"Thank you Elsa, tou may continue your work"

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Fraulina Adelaide"

"And beside you?"

"Oh, my name is Wh-What? you can see me?"

"Is that weird? I have spiritual sense you know" said the nun

"Oh, sorry, and my name is White Tiger, just call me Belyy"

"Please to meet you, My name is Maria Serena, the nun and owner of this church"

After that brief introduction, they were talking about the reason they came to Serene Coast.

"I thought someone always climbing to the summit, but I don't know who and why..."

"Maybe we should climb to the summit and see it for ourselves"

"Okay then" said Belyy

"Be carefull, the rumor is the person who always climbing to the summit is a vengefull person"

"We'll keep that in mind, thank you"

After saying goodbye to the nun and her maid, the two starting to climb the mountain through the path near the rocky beach, the steep path makes Fraulina's hurt and exhausted because of her wound.

"Would you please slow down...*pant* I cant fly you know...*pant*".

"Eh? sorry I forgot!".

After about 15 minutes walking, they finally reach the summit. The summit is filled with tall trees and flowers, especially a lily, and you can see the whole area from there; the town, church, the sea and even manuevering area far south. Fraulina and Belyy continued to the edge of the mountain, where a massive 3 meters rock formation standing, sorrounded by lily flowers and peach trees. In the front of the middle rock, there are Rainflowers most likely for an offering.

"So this is the said tombstone?" ask Belyy

"Maybe..., lets check it out"

"Wait, I need to collect some of these flowers!"

"sigh"

Fraulina examine the rock formation carefully, Fraulina notice there is something written at the small rock beside the big one, its hard to read because theres some moss on the letters. "Hmm... lets see..."

-For all those souls who die in the war, they fight for their country, fight until the last men, and fight until the last blood, so we will make sure they will not die in vain.-

After that, Fraulina examine the other side rock, she is shocked after seeing whats written there, it's a list of deaths.

**_-Eleonore van Gothic-_ **

**_-Frederich Paula-_ **

**_-Otto Carrius-_ **

**_-Viola Violiana-_ **

**_-Kurt Knispel_ **

**_-Wernher von Braun-_ **

"Somehow all these names are familiar to me..."

She then remembered something that makes her eyes widened. (Wait, It cant be!) She hurriedly sweep the moss from the center rock, revealing a big letters.

\- Rest in Peace -

**THE GENERAL**

_Great Leader, Great Comrade_

Panzerkampf Battalion, 1926 - 1946

"This is... My grave..."


	2. The Flicker of Hope

That evening on the Serene Mountain summit, Fraulina standing in the front of a big rock with a name written on it. As she looking at it, a single tear drips down from her right blue eye as she remember something so painful from her memories. ( _If only I know that's gonna happened, this will not happening_ ). She takes off her hood, A cold breeze began to blow, she folded her hands around body with her hand as the cold started to coiling around her body.

The Sun start to disappear to the west, Fraulina turn around to see Belyy, who bring lots of flowers in her hands. "Fraulina, what happened?" She ask. But without saying anything, Fraulina starting to walk past her, this makes Belyy confused. Fraulina stop near a path that leads downhill, from there she can see a vast Atlantic Ocean. She takes off her officer cap, letting the breeze wavering her long, beautiful hair, she look at the silver strip on her cap, where an emblem is supposed to be there.

Moments later, Belyy is catching up to her "Fraulina! wait!" She run and stopped right next to her.

"Hey, Belyy, what year is now?" Fraulina ask

"Eh..? it's 2018 now"

"So it's been 73 years..."

"What?"

Fraulina makes a slight smile, she look at the beautiful ghost beside her "Will you lend me some of those Lily?" she ask as she put her cap back to her head, "Sure" Belyy answered. Belyy gives some of her flower to Fraulina, and they began to walked back to the 'grave', kneeling down, she arrange the flower in front of the central rock, alongside the raindrop flowers. Belyy, who is standing behind her, is looking confused.

"Do you know something about this grave?"

"I just happened to know these people, thats all..."

"What?"

"Ehm, it's nothing, Lets go!" Fraulina stands up and suddenly grabbed Belyy hand, pulling her "Eh?! G-Go? Go to where?", But Fraulina is not answering and continue to drag her downhill.

After a long trip far east back to Germany, they arrived at the Alps, a mountain range that border Austria and Germany, It's already night by the time they arrived at the entrance of a thick forest, at the valley of _Zugpitze_. In the forest, Fraulina and Belyy walking along an old road that leads to uncertain area, with moonlight, mist, and sound of an owl accompanying them. Belyy feel uneasy about this and hold tightly into Fraulina's arms as they slowly walk.

"Stop clinging into me would you?" Fraulina trying to get Belyy off her hands, "But-But, I'm scared..." ( _Useless Ghost_ ). "I always wonder, how could you live in that old house alone if you afraid of dark..." She sighed. "Well..., I always turn the lights on and locking the windows..." She said. Suddenly a cracking sound makes Belyy jumped into Fraulina and the two of them fell down "Ugh..., What the Fuck is wrong with you?" She said angrily "Sorry..."

They walking deep into the hearts of the forest, the thundercloud start gathering in the sky, blocking off the moonlight, moments later, they arrived at some kind of Old Japanese Torii Gate with a long stairs leading up to small hill.

"Um..., Where are we heading to exactly, and why are we bringing this shovels?" she said with a nervous voice, "We're going to visit someone's home" Fraulina answered. They climb the stairs, it's so high and tiring, but they eventually reach the hilltop, where they find a building that looks like an abandoned shrine. "Uh...Eto... this...?" Belyy shuddered as she stares at the creepy building "Ja, let's go to backyard" said Fraulina.

They circle around the building to find a big tombstone at the the backyard, it's so worn out and covered in moss, "So, She still here..., right! let's started to dig!" Fraulina said with excitement. "Wh-Wh-What the hell?" Belyy who can't stand the horror of the scene started to cover her eyes. After few minutes digging, Fraulina's shovel hit something hard, it's a wooden coffin with a Chinese word 'Curse' on it. Without further delay, Fraulina used her shovel to open the coffin.

Inside the coffin, there is a corpse of a young looking girl with an ancient Chinese dress, a pale blue skin and a hair tied in braids. Fraulina grab her by her shoulder to a siting position and... "Wake up moron! you're sleep long enough! she said this as she whack the girl's cheek, "Kyaaaaaaa!" Belyy who watching this screams in terror. Suddenly, the corpse girl eyes opened, glowing purple as if it's been cursed, "Who dare to interrupt my sleep?!" she said angrily.

"Good Morning~" Fraulina said this with a false smile on her face, suddenly the girl expression is turning pale "Y-Y-You? I thought you're already dead?!" she said in panic. "Who do you think I am?" she said as she continue to whack the girl's cheeks. "Okay, okay, please stop whacking me already!"

"Sorry"

"Lets go inside, It's more warm and comfortable to talk in there" said the girl as she rummaging her coffin to find a key.

The girl opened the Shrine door by unlocking a lock on the keyhole behind a padlock, and they go inside. The outside of the shrine may look awful and dirty, but the inside is clean and well maintained.

In the big room where a fireplace lit, Fraulina and The Girl is talking about something, while Belyy taking a nap because she is exhausted from her long journey with Fraulina.

"So you're still alive after all" said the girl "I know, you still can't believed that I'm in front of you right now" said Fraulina

"So why you coming here? do you need something from me?" ask the girl with her arms folded, "I just want some information from you, since you are our trusted informant"

"Well, I'm not eavesdropping again since 1960s, so you can't ask much from me..."

"Okay, do you know what happened to my army after I got defeated that day?" she ask with a serious expression. "Hmm..., from what I hear your army got massacre, but strangely, their bodies never get found after war..." ,

"Is that so..." Fraulina lower her head, looking at the floor.

"Don't worry, I still have another info, It is said that there is some sightings in various place around the world about people from your army, it's just a rumor, but if that's true, they maybe still alive"

"So that's why..., I can still feel their presence somewhere" Fraulina start to regain her hope. "You're a great leader, General, maybe your connection with them is not just a mere simple relationship..., that's why you can still feel their presence..."

The cold night continues as their hot discussion almost come to an end, a light rain started to coming down outside, the sound of rain makes the two of them feels a bit relaxed.

Fraulina makes a slight smile "I have to find them!" hearing this The Girl is a bit surprised "But how do you will go search for them? the reports of their location are from around the world!" she said it loudly

"It's no problem with me, maybe there will be some problem, but as a Leader, I can't just sit here without knowing the condition of my Comrades" she folded her hand and smash the wooden floor, making a hole.

The Girl smiled "Okay, I get it, but you need some money during your journey, do you have some?"

Fraulina rubbing her pocket, there is just a shirt button inside..."Uh..., nein..." she sighed "Do you have any info about job that paid well?"

"Hmm..." The girl started to exploring her head looking for an info, it's hard because of her brains are full of information documents. After a few minutes, she snap out of her minds. "If I'm not wrong, there is a Elite School called 'Panzer Elite Academy' at the town of Nebelburg, and they always short of employee because of their requirement to enter as a teacher"

Fraulina seems interested in this and started to ask more "Oh, what kind of requirement do they need?"

"It depends on your choice of category, but it is said that so many people have failed at the entry test, either student or teacher"

"Hmph! I'll try it then!" Fraulina said it with excitement.

The rain is getting heavier and the temperature is dropping, but Fraulina and The Girl is warm because of a huge fireplace in front of them. They feel comfortable for the first time since the end of World War II.

The girl want to break the boring silent of the night and started talking. "By the way, who is that ghost girl?" she ask "Oh, she is the one who rescue me when I'm buried in the snow at the bottom of the cliff" she said as she rubbing a wounds on her body.

"Hmm~ She sure wrapped those bandages with feelings, look at that ribbons at the side~" tease her, "Yeah" -_-. By the way, do this shrine have a bathroom?" ask Fraulina, "Of course, it's at the back, but it's a traditional bathroom, you have to heat the water yourself if you want to take a bath"

"Well, I guess I have no choice..." Fraulina sighed as she heading to bathroom.

Fraulina walk into bathroom, she look around, a bit small but clean Japanese style bathroom with a wooden bathtub, to the left of changing room, there is a room with fireplace to heat the water. Fraulina filled the bathtub with water, then take a couple of fire logs from the box and lit in inside the fireplace. "Sure this is a hard work..." after a few minutes, the water inside the tub is warming up. In the changing room just outside the bathroom, She carefully takes of the bandages from her body, revealing her slender figure. "Well, looks like the wound is completely healed" she then takes off her tattered uniform and put it into small basket, and finally, she takes off her stocking and panties.

Fraulina picked a towel hanging beside the door, wrapped it around her body and enter the bathroom, already filled with warm steam, She hang her towel and enter the tub, feeling a warm sensation around her body. "Haaaah, night bath once in a while is nice..." As she enjoyed herself, someone can be heard knocking the door. "General, is the bath still okay?" Fraulina heard the Girl's voice from the other side of wooden door "Ah, yes it's still good" she answered "Okay, take your time inside~".

"Hehehe~ it's payback time for what she did to me earlier~"

Fraulina getting out of the tub and pickup a soap to clean her body, as she wash her body, she somehow feeling uneasy. (Somethings wrong... why it's so quiet...) she then wash her body with a bucket of water and go back inside the tub, she take a look at the outside from the small window next to her.

"Maybe it's just my imagination..."

Not long after that, a strange purple mist coming in from the window and filling the bathroom. Fraulina head suddenly feels heavy and her consciousness is fading away ( _Not good... I have... to get out..._ ). With her last remaining strength, She stands up and pick up a towel and wrap her body with it, but nevertheless, it's useless. Fraulina passed out, lying beside the tub.

Hearing her collapsing sound, The Zombie girl enters the bathroom with only towel wrapped around her pale blue skin. "Hehehe~ no one can't stay awake from this poison mist, now then lets have some fun~" The girl closing on her, and she start to fondle Fraulina's breast with excitement, she then shoved her face into her cleavage, she feel so happy as those bouncy thing around her face is fulfilling her 60 years desire...

 

 

 

_**-Meanwhile-** _

Belyy is waking up from her short nap, she wear her glass and looked at the clock, it's already 10.30 pm ( _Oh well, I haven't take a bath yet_ ) She walk out of her room, looking around the shrine for bathroom, after loitering around, she found herself at the backdoor, looking around outside, she found a mysterious glowing charm on the wall ( _It's like the one that girl always carry, maybe she forget to bring it inside_ ).

Belyy take the charm off the wall and bring it inside. Somehow, it stopped glowing. Belyy continue to looking for bathroom, she notice a wooden door in the hallway leading to backdoor.

( _How can I not seeing this door?_ ) she sighed. In the changing room she saw a steam coming from bathroom, she also notice some clothes placed in the basket "Hello, is anyone in there?" she asked, but no one answer ( _Maybe they already use this bathroom and sleep_ ) she thought. taking off her ghostly clothes off, Belyy went straight passing through the door...

Only to find that Zombie girl is trying to kiss Fraulina...

Seeing this, her face turned bright red. "W-w-what the fuck are you doing?" Belyy run to try stopping her. The zombie girl snap out of her mind and look around to see a naked ghost running towards her.

"Oh, crap..." unfortunately Belyy doesn't see a soap lying on the floor and stepping on it, making her slipped and falling towards the two.

*Crashing Sound*

"Gaaaaack!" Fraulina cried out as the zombie girl's head ramming her stomach.

"Owowow" Belyy and Zombie girl cried in pain. As they try to get up, they realize that their hand were grabbing something, they look up... to find one of each their hand are groping Fraulina's breast...

"Do you girls really want my chest that badly~?" She said with a false smile written all over her face. "Eto..." the two girls face turned pale seeing her.

Fraulina angrily grope their head and smashing them into each other with full force, knocking them lights out.

Later in the main room, the two spiritual girls is seen siting in front of Fraulina with their heads looking down. "Now then, how can you gals explain?" When the two look at her, they saw her left eyes turning sharp bright red, as if it was a blood, with a fireplace behind her, she looks like a demon from hell who want to make them as dinner, especially with that false smile all over her face.

"We're Sooorryyyy!" they're bowing their head begging for mercy.

"Hmph!, well, I let you girls go this time, but I'm still gonna punish you two!" she said

The two girls shudder in fear as they hear this.

"But, unfortunately, it's already late now, I punish you guys sometimes later"

"Eh?" they feel relieved and collapse on the floor. Belyy, thinking of what's gonna happened to her, closed her eyes and try to relax, while the Zombie girl still look confused about something.

"Hey, the heck you trying to do to her?" Belyy ask

"Oh..., well.. um... I was drunk and can't control myself..." (Of course it's a lie)

"Hmm..." Belyy unsure with her answer

"By the way, I don't know your name yet"

"Oh, Then let me introduce myself, My name is Jian Lin, I'm a WZ-111 Alpine Tiger from China"

"My name is White Tiger, just call me Belyy, a VK4501" ( _Wow, we are The Two Tigers, hehe_ )

They happily sharing about each other and chatting until midnight, unknowingly to them, Fraulina is smiling to them from the hallway.

The next Morning, the fog from last night rain makes the forest look calm and fresh, Fraulina, Belyy and Lin gathered at the bottom of the stairs leading to the shrine.

"Thanks for your erm... hospitality Lin, I will go to Nebelburg now"

"But, how will we get there, I can't walk anymore..." complain Belyy

"How about I give you girls a lift there? it's a good change since I haven't change my form for 60 years"

"Ah, if that's fine with you, okay, please lend us your support"

Lin standing in the middle of the road, preparing her energy. "Change! WZ-111!"

The wind suddenly blowing, and from out of nowhere, a horde of charm appears spinning around Lin, shortly after, a bright light strikes and a WZ-111 with a tiger carving pattern appears in front of Fraulina and Belyy.

"Come on, mount up!"

They climb her tracks and enter her fighting compartment through her hatches.

"It's a bit rusty here"

"Well sorry about that" -_-

Lin started her engine, and they began their journey to the town of Nebelburg.


	3. The Reunion

On a Sunny morning, Fraulina, Belyy, and Jian Lin were heading into the old town of Nebelburg, where the Elite School named 'Panzer Elite Academy' is located, as they drive, they saw many interesting things along the way.

After a long journey, they arrive in the Nebelburg, the town was old, but beautiful,located in the western side of the Alps Mountains, and despite it's 'old' appearance, the town is actually very technologically advanced. At the eastern side of the town, there is a big ancient castle, while on the far eastern side of area, there are farmlands and forested hills.

They entered the town, Fraulina looked outside from the Commander's optics on Lin's hatch, there were many people on the street, raging from teenagers to adults, some of the teenagers wore school uniforms. "Hey, are those uniforms from the school you're talking about?" asked Fraulina "Yes they are" answer her

"They designed it like a Japanese School uniform..."

"I hear it's because of the school principal's hobby" Something came into Fraulina's mind, she looks at her clothes, tattered uniform, a bandage bra, a flashy stocking with knife holsters attached, bandages wrapped around her right leg, and high heeled boots. "I guess I need a new clothes..." said her, "Shall we go to the clothes store?" ask Lin, "I don't have any money..." she is disappointed of herself, "Don't worry, I'll lend you some of mine" said Lin.

They stopped by the nearest clothes shop called 'The Green Panther', there are varieties of casual, formal and even leisure clothing to be found, and there is even a shoe corner at the back. "Welcome, I'm the owner of this shop, may I help you?" a girl with a boyish haircut and wearing staff uniform comes up to them. "Ah, yes, I'm looking for suitable clothes to wear for my new job" Fraulina said.

Suddenly, a loud noise comes from the second floor. "Ugh, those two again..., please wait for a moment"

The owner walked up to the second floor, and finds two twin teenage girls, one with a twin ponytail and (ehem) small breasts, and the other girl with a single short ponytail tied with ribbons and has big breasts, stuck inside collapsed supplies of clothing and accessories. "How many times do I have to tell you girls to stop playing around with the supplies?" The owner was pissed off, "Sorry manager, Fury kept asking me to help her get the new accessories that just arrived..." said the girl with the single ponytail, "N-no! it's Cristine who wanted them!" said the girl with flat chest. "Sigh, do you girls remember that you two working part time here to pay your school's fee? If you gals keep messing up with supplies and broke it, you two will never get your salary!" said the owner angrily. "We're sorry!" they bowing their head.

"Whatever, get back to work!" The owner went back downstairs to serve the customers. "Come on nee-chan! help me clean up this mess!" said Fury.

Back downstairs, Fraulina (and Belyy) were looking around for good attire, "Sorry for the wait, what kind of clothes do you looking for?", Fraulina turn her head and see the owner standing beside her, "Oh, I'm looking for suitable clothes for teachers at school" she said. "Oh, you're gonna employ as a teacher at Panzer Elite?" the owner said with a bit of surprise. "Yes, Is that weird?" Fraulina is confused, "No, it's nothing, this way please..."

The owner led Fraulina (And Belyy who went invisible) to the formal attire corner, where different types of coats, tuxedos, and office attire can be found. "There's so many types here..., can you please choose a good outfit for me" Fraulina asked the owner. The owner took a look around for a moment and brought back some clothes, a gray office shirt, black tight skirt, and a pair of high heels. "Please try these out in the changing room" she points towards a small door at the back of the store. "Thank you", Fraulina enters the changing room and starts to change, while Belyy was waiting outside the room.

After a few minutes, Fraulina comes out, "What do you think Belyy?", Belyy looked at her, Fraulina looked so beautiful without her hat, and the clothes fits her body perfectly, she looks like a pretty office lady. "Wow, it's suits you pretty well, you're soo beautiful!" smile Belyy "Thank you, glad you think so" Something came to Belyy's mind. "Oh, please wear this!" Belyy took out an eyeglass out of her pocket. "It's my spare glass, I think you'll look like a real teacher if you wear this" she handed the glasses to Fraulina. "Thank you" she takes the glasses and wears it. For some reason after she wears the glass, Belyy eyes are sparkling while looking at her, "Uh, what is that red thing coming out of your nose?" -_- "Sorry, hehehe" :}.

Fraulina puts her tattered uniform into a bag and heads to the register, there, the owner is waiting, "Wow miss, it suits you very well" said the owner "Thank you, so, how much are these?" ask her. "Let's see, since you're the first customer today, and I never saw you around here before, I'll give you a discount..." she used her calculator to count "That will be £16" she said, ( _Wow it's very cheap for good clothes like this_ ) Fraulina handed the money Lin gave her to The owner "Thank you for your purchase, please come again", Fraulina heads for the exit, where Belyy is waiting for her. They meet Jian Lin who hide in the alleyway, "Wow General, it suits you!' said Lin, " Okay, I heard that 3 times now..." She rolled her eyes.

After Jian Lin changes into a Tank, they continued towards the school, the school is at the top of the western mountain formation, with Nebelburg tower as the entrance gate. Lin parked herself in the forest beside the cliff and drops Fraulina and Belyy. "Well Lin, you can go back home now, thanks for the ride, I guess I'm lifting your punishment for sexually harassing me" said Fraulina, Jian Lin felt so relieved to hear this "Thank you!" she bows her head to Fraulina. "Wait, how about me?" Belyy cried out, "I'll think about it later" she said.

"Aaaaw, Whyyyyy?"

They walk through the main path that leads to the mountaintop, it's a long trip because the main school building is located at the peak of the mountain, along the area around the mountain side there are a few big buildings that serves as classrooms or training grounds. Along the road, they saw students and some teachers and staff also walking towards the main building, some of them were bringing luggage's.

"Are those people also looking for a job here?" ask Belyy "Probably..., they look kinda arrogant though" She said as she look around her, distracted, she bumped into someone. "Hey! watch it! You'll get my clothes dirty!" a girl with a blue sky eyes and blonde hair shouted at Fraulina "I'm sorry" Fraulina apologized casually. The girl stared at her from head to toe while grinning "Huh! You're new here aren't you?" asked the girl "Yes, I'm gonna apply as a teacher here" The girl makes an arrogant smile on her face "Well, good luck with the entrance test~ so many people have failed to apply as a teacher here, if you don't have enough experience, this job is just a mere dream, all the teachers and students here are elites!" she explained. Fraulina makes a plain face "And you are?"

"Hmph! Let me introduce myself! My name is Angelica Royce, one of the top 5 elite teachers of this school, rank 4!" she said boastfully. Fraulina leaned her head ( _What a scumbag, does everyone talked like this these days?_ ) she thought "(Whispered) Fraulina, can I teach this fool a lesson?" ask Belyy. "(Whispered) Not now", Fraulina thought about this 'Elite Five' for a moment and want to know more. " May I know what is this 'Elite Five' in more detail" she asked Angelica. "Well, the Elite Five is a group of Elite teachers in this school, we are all trained by the Principal herself and experts in all kinds of fighting styles!" she explained. Fraulina seems a bit excited after hearing this. ( _I guess it's a nice opportunity for me_ ) she thought. "Well shall we get going then?" smiled Angelica.

They arrive in front of main building, it's architecture resembles the Berlin's Reichstag building with some unique design, with a vast yard filled with flowers sorrounding it.

They entered the building, where all candidates are gathered for the entrance exam. The Elite 5 were siting in front of them, putting a serious expression on their faces. A girl in the center stands up and makes an announcement. "First of all, a thank you for all the candidates that have applied as teachers here, this school has a long history since the end of World War II, this school is dedicated to the great army that fallen during the last battle, that's why, in this school we are strict on battle training, skill polishing, and teamwork. We expect great results from our new faces here, and hope that you will greatly contribute your skill in this Academy"

"Now then, a welcome speech from our Principal"

A tall girl is seen entering, Fraulina eyes widened as she saw her, a long red haired girl with black eyes and have about the same height as Fraulin. ( _Heh, looks like coming here was a good choice after all) sh_ e smiled. The Principal stands at the center of the room, ready to greet the candidates.

"Good Morning, First of all, I welcome all of you who have confidence to work as a teacher at this Academy. But before that, let me warn you, excluding the students, this school will not accept poorly skilled staff and will instantly kick anyone who is not serious at their job. So, if you are a just moron who can't even fight in the training grounds, then you are just trash on the front lines, who just dead within a second by gunshot!". Fraulina sighed ( _She sure hasn't change her hothead attitude even for a bit_ ).

The whole room is silenced as the Principal continues her speech. "Well, then, let's move on to the entrance test!" In a place that looks like a stadium, all the teachers, and staff (Excluding Student) of the academy gathered to see the entrance exam. With the Principal and the Elite Five watches as judges. "The entrance exam is a 1 vs 1 battle, the candidates must choose one opponent from the group in front of me. You need to at least 1 victory to pass the exam!" announced the Principal. "You may choose the match type, a direct weapon battle in human form, or as an Armoured vehicle" add the Elite Five leader. Sadly, only 4 of the 20 candidates passed and they all chose to fight with the lowest level, poor girls of the Elite Five.

With Fraulina being last on the line, She asked to choose her opponent. "I choose number 4!" she said casually, the audience was surprised hearing her choices and the whole stadium roared "Is she crazy?, she wants to fight Angelica-sama?" said one of the audience "She's probably going to rest the in garage for a loong time" said the other audience. Belyy, who was near Fraulina, is worried, "Are you okay with this?" ask her. Fraulina give her a slight smile "Don't worry, I have an interesting plan in my head right now" She walks to the center of the arena, where Angelica is waiting for her.

"Hi there little miss~, are you sure you can beat me?" Fraulina was silent and does nothing, "And where is your weapon?", Fraulina chuckled "I don't have a weapon..." she answered her, Angelica seems annoyed by her answer "Seriously, how can you even fight?!" she said as she takes out her weapon, a Jungle Rifle 7.62mm with an improved aim sight, and loads it with 5 round of .303 catridges.

* * *

 

**_Battle Starts_ **

* * *

 

Angelica starts her attack by charging in a zig-zag manuever, but surprisingly, Fraulina is not evading her attack, and she got hit by Angelica's rifle stock, sending her flying to the corner of the stadium and making a crack on the wall. Seeing her not moving more than 2 minutes, it is declared that she lost "The winner is Angelica Royce!" the Principal announced and the audience roared.

"Really? this is not a place for a noob like you" Angelica closed in on Fraulina, who is still attached to the crack that she made. Chuckling, Fraulina tries to say something, "Can I make single request before I leave?", Angelica stare at her " Okay, what is your last wish?" "I want to have a match with the Principal of this academy, now"

"What the fuck? You lost against me and now you want to challenge the Principal, are you stupid?"

"Don't worry, I accept your Challenge!"

They turned to see The Principal walks towards them, with bad mood written all over her face. Angelica is surprised to see her coming down to the arena herself, "But, madam, why would you accept a challenge from this poor excuse of a noob?". Principal smiled evilly " Well, if this shameful defeat is not enough for her, then I will finish her off with my own hands". Looking at them, Fraulina, who is lightly injured, tries to stand, ( _My plan worked perfectly_ ) "You girls finished talking? can we start now?" She said with excitement. "Of course, since this battle will be special, I will play with one condition..."

"And what is it?" ask Fraulina. "If I win, you can't show your face in this place again, forever! and never attempt military career again"

"And if I win?"

"I'll let you become the honored teacher of this academy, plus you can choose whatever you want as a prize" she said "Hehe, let's see, what is the most precious item you got?" "Hmph, I'll tell you, my most valuable treasure is the coat that my leader wore during World War II, She gave it to me and I preserved it to keep her in memories"

"Okay, If I win, I'll take your precious treasure off your hands" Fraulina smirk. Hearing this, Angelica feel concerned, "Madam, are you sure about this?", The Principal pats her head " Don't worry, I'll be fine"

As the MC announced the match between Fraulina and the Principal, the audience is surprised and can't believe of what they just heard. "She's gonna die for sure" commented one of the staff.

Fraulina and the Principal is in position for battle, readying up her strength, the Principal feels so confident that she will win. While Fraulina just stands there quietly like a statue ( _This girl is really underestimating me, I'll teach her a lesson that she will never forget_ ). The two stand and prepares to fight.

When the battle started, without hesitation, the Principal goes for a straight charge towards Fraulina, but Fraulina unexpectedly evades her fast attack speed, she try to strike again, but when she's about to hit Fraulina, she blocks her attack with just her left hands "Is that all you got?" mocked Fraulina "Tch..." She quickly falls back and turns around to charge towards her again, but she dodged it, "Stop running you co-" as she said this, she suddenly feel a VERY hard punch on her stomach from the front, she turns her head to see Fraulina grinning at her with her glowing red eyes while delivering her punch, The Principal got blown away and hits the wall, making a 1 meter deep big crack on the 70cm hard concrete wall and leaving a big trail of dust cloud behind.

"Ugh..., why..." She looks at the wound on her stomach, it's smoking and feels so hot, she gently rubs it to relieve the pain, but it barely does anything. From afar, she sees Fraulima walking towards her, she tries to stand up but her legs are losing their strength. When Fraulina finally gets in front of the poor Principal, she let out a sigh "You still haven't change a bit are you... Viola...", Principal eyes suddenly widened as she heard someone calling her actual name, with her remaining strength, she opens her mouth to speak " Who... are... you?", Fraulina smiled, she takes off her eyeglass, revealing her face. Viola eyes starting to dripping tears, she sees her leader that was supposed to be dead 70 years ago, is standing in front of her.

"Ge...ne...ral..." , She can't hold back her tears and starts to cry in shame, but with a bit of happines. Fraulina closing in on her, unbuttoned her shirt and ripped off some of her bandage bra to wrap Viola's wounds, she then carried her to the exit. "Hey, Viola..., can you give me back my coat personally after this?" "Ja...Ja-wohl...!" she said as she continue to cry while being carried to the medic squad.

* * *

 

**_Battle Ended_ **

* * *

 


	4. Dunkirk Evacuation

In the mist of cold war, the Eastern power slowly pushing to the west, expanding their territory. The Soviet forces have already annexed Norway and Finland, and their forces pushing south through Denmark.

Not long after, they're reaching northern part of Siegfried Line, defended by French Army and British Expeditionary forces, although Siegfried Line were famous for it's defense during past wars, it's now broken and abandoned.

Knowing that the forces is not enough to defend the Siegfried Line, Allied Commander decided to pull her forces back and retreat towards France.

In Dunkirk, a young lady with long hair and white coat is unpacking a box containing medicine and medical supplies. She arrange it neatly on drug shelf when she hear a loud vehicle noises from the front of her home, she come out and see a row of convoy truck carrying soldiers heading to the port.

(Why there is lots of British soldier here?)

"Good Morning Werhner"

"Hmm?" She turned to see a beautiful girl with very long brown hair and wearing a bikini smiling at her.

"Oh, Britannia, good morning" she smile back at her

Suddenly a single truck is stopping in front of them, the driver come out and rushing towards them.

"Are you the doctor of this clinic?" ask the truck driver

"Yes, I am" she replied

"Oh, thank goodness! please, we have few wounded inside the truck that needs a medical treatment!"

"Alright then, bring them in!"

Braun, Britannia and some soldier unload the wounded from the truck and carry them inside Braun's clinic, without further delay, she treat their wounds immediately. Tired, Braun sit on her chair, thinking of what is actually happening.

"Hey, Britannia, what's going on with these many troops coming here all of sudden?"

"Well, one of the soldier told me that their central command ordered them to retreat back to England because of incoming massive Soviet Invasion of Northern France, along with the unknown approaching forces from the Southern Normandy"

Braun sighed

They're continued to talk when someone opened the clinic front door, a blonde-haired young girl entered and walk towards Braun.

"Can I help you?"

"Um..., I just want to check on the wounded..."

"Oh, no problem, they're over there" she point out at the back

"T-Thanks..."

The girl stand beside one of the wounded soldier and hold his hand, the soldier just quietly looking at her, forcing a little smile.

"Sorry..., I am not really potent as a Commander for you guys..."

"No..., it's not your fault ma'am, you have done all you can to keep us from harm..." said the soldier

Sometimes later, she head back to the waiting room, and sit on one of the sofa. Braun and Britannia can't help but notice the sad face the girl was making. Curious, Braun approached her slowly and kneeling in front of her. "Why are you look sad, did something happened?"

The girl just stay quiet with her head looking down, and both of her hands on her knees. She look at the clock, it's already 10.00 am, she stand up and said thanks to Braun before leaving clinic. Britannia who is standing beside front window is watching the convoy pass by, noticing a French Army marking on one of the soldiers, they also heading to the port. "It's a mass evacuation, even the French are here..." she said.

The next day, an unexpected black cloud is gathering around Dunkirk, and strong wind is starting to blow across the town. Braun is taking a stroll around the beaches to see a million of soldier lining up waiting for a transport to cross the English Channel. She then heads to the mole, where Britannia and some people, probably an Officers, is discussing something.

"Are you kidding? I can't transport all these soldiers across the channel alone, there is about 300.000 people here! even with my long body, that is impossible!" said Britannia

"But..., this is the Prime Minister's order... we need to bring at least 30.000 soldiers back to England!"

"I know that's an order, but you know that I can't do this task myself right?"

"Yes, sorry, but we currently looking for something that can help..."

Britannia sighed, she look at the sea. (If only there is a way to help me with evacuating).

"Why not mobilizing an auxiliary vessel?" said Braun as she approached them.

"That is possible, but unarmed vessel will be vulnerable if enemies attacking them, it's risky..." said one of the officer

"Let's do it" a voice coming out of nowhere, they turned to see the blonde haired girl walking towards them.

"But ma'am, it's too risky to bring civilian vessel to war"

"The central command said we must do whatever it takes to bring these men back home, and I shall do it!" she said with serious tone.

Britannia smiled "Let's do this then"

Braun, Britannia, and the blonde girl heads for the field HQ, where some people busy gathering data, communicating through radio or analyzing map.

"What is the situation?"

"Madam Valentina! The scout report that Soviet forces have halted their advance 5 kilometers from the town outskirts, and for now there is no information about unknown forces to the south"

"Why they are stopping?"

"We don't know unfortunately..."

"Why would they wasting their troops if they can just chew us from the air?" Said Braun

"So that means they're now preparing to bombed us to pieces?" ask Valentina

Britannia nod at her.

Valentina put her hand on her chin "We got no time to waste then..., we will start the operation tomorrow!"

"Send message to London! we need as many ship as we can, even if it's a fishing trawler or leisure boat! we will use it!"

"Right away ma'am!" said the communication officer

But somehow, Braun can feel something bad gonna happen...

Night before operation, the strong wind is still blowing around the city of Dunkirk indicating that a thunderstorm is imminent. The townspeople running around hurriedly to prepared themselves for evacuation from the town. Braun is seen sitting on bench in front of her clinic, thinking of something. Britannia sees her daydreaming and approached her, noticing Britannia standing in front of her, Braun makes a slight smile at her.

"Hard day huh?" Braun said

"Yes, they're suddenly asking me a really big favor and I don't really know what to do..."

Braun smiled "Do you remember at the time when we first met?"

"Yes, it was during that stupid war, we cross weapon with each other in this place, and finally we both faint from tiredness"

"Heheh, yes, but your effort helped your army to retreat when my army is busy with you"

They both gone silent for a moment

"Hey..."

"What is it?"

"I should thank you for helping me when I was exile, not only you make my life better, but you also make me realize something..."

"It was more meaningful to fight for someone you want to protect rather than fight for power struggle..."

"Yes..."

The cold wind blowing across the street, making Britannia quivering and fold her hands around her body. Since she was wearing a bikini with just an army coat and cap the whole time, she always feeling some cold strikes her smooth skin every night, it was even worse during winter. Braun feel pity about her and wish she can help.

"You want to go inside? it's warmer there"

Britannia nod at her "Thanks Werhner"

"You know, you can call me 'Braun' now, since we are now friends, unlike during the war"

Britannia can only makes a smile after hearing this.

In the Soviet line, a dark-green haired woman is sitting on a chair reading a book of chemistry, around her there is a bunch of glass and bottle lying around. She's making quiet a serious expression while reading her book as if she is working on something dangerous. (Hmm..., ughhh, I can't solved this problem at all!) she grunt and rub her hair in desperation. Moments later, a soldier coming in to her tent, bringing some documents in her hands.

"Excuse me Commander Nedelin, here are document containing reports for you"

"Ah, you may put it there, thank you" she point at the table in front of her. The soldier put the documents and about to leave when Nedelin said something.

"Hey, do you believe that magic is real or exist?"

"Sorry Commander, I don't know about such things..."

"Okay, you may leave now"

Nedelin pick the documents on the table and read it, the content is an order to attack Dunkirk if the Soviet Air Force power is not enough to obliterated the enemy. She makes an annoyed face and sighed deeply.

(Why would we waste this opportunity to attack while we can? such stupid decision) Nedelin knew that despite with many troops, British would rather retreat to their home than fight to the last man, because British Prime Minister is a people-caring person and would not let them suffer when they're still have a chance to live.

Back at Dunkirk, inside Braun's Clinic, Britannia is boiling up some water on a small stove, Braun coming from the back of the room, carrying two pack of instant ramen and pair of bowl with her. "Thank god there is still food here, my shelf is almost empty". Britannia took the ramen and started to cook them, the smell of warm broth spreading across the room as she put the ramen into the bowl.

"I haven't eat since this morning..." said Britannia

"Why not?"

"Well, these army guys suddenly bragging into my room when I was sleeping, and drag me right into port to discuss about the transportation..."

Braun can just let a small giggle hearing that.

They starting to eat their ramen, Braun is eating her food slowly, trying to savour every single flavour out of it with feeling, while Britannia is eating her food greedily like a person starving for one week. "Slow down or you choke on something..." Braun warned her

"It's so delicious~" Britannia makes a happy smile as she continue to eat, not knowing that Braun is looking at her with a blushing red cheeks.

After they're done eating and cleaning things up, they prepared to sleep, since they're will go to port together in the morning, Britannia choosed to sleepover Braun's place.

The Dawn approaches, the wind somehow getting stronger and the sky is filled with dark thundercloud, Braun slowly opened her eyes as she hear her alarm clock ringing. Without even bother to move her body, she pick up the clock, its 05.00 AM. Braun trying to slowly move her body to get up, but it feels somehow heavy. She look down and see Britannia is sleeping on top of her stomach, hugging her like a body pillow. Braun try to wake her, but its seems she is deep on her dream, cant wait any longer, she pinch her nose to stop her breathing. "Wake up you sleepyhead"

"Mhhhg...mhhgh..."

After they wake up and having breakfast, they're heading to port. As they walk they notice that all of town residence in surrounding area have gone, possibly have gone to port, there are only few French soldiers who in charge of defending the rear is seen walking around on patrol. After few minutes walking, they are arrived at the port, a massive row of soldier is lining up near the shore, while some is waiting at the mole. Braun and Britannia entering the HQ tent, where Valentina is waiting for them.

"Thank god you're here Miss Britannia, please come here for a second"

"What is it?"

"We have bad news, it looks like there will be a heavy thunderstorm in the English Channel..."

"But, The rescue vessels are on their way now, I just hope they can withstand the storm while carrying lots of soldier..." said Valentina

"Why are we forcing this evacuation to be done in such short period of time? this is far too dangerous than the one back in the past!"

"The Soviet air attack is approaching, we saw a scout plane flying over the port earlier and I don't want to see soldiers or civilians getting bombed like ants!"

"So I guess it's now or never huh?" Said Braun

Everyone just quiet down for a moment, when there is a sound of plane approaching. They're run outside to see a three Petlyakov Pe-2 Soviet light attack bomber is preparing to bombed the beach. The soldier and civilian hurriedly scramble and run for cover, just as the first bomber dropped its bomb, which explode near some people and injuring them. The medic hurriedly run towards the wounded soldier to heal him, but he refused and asked him to cure wounded civilian first instead.

Braun looked at the sky, the second bomber is preparing to attack. "I can't stand this sight anymore" She snatch a Lee Enfield rifle from the guard near her and she aimed at one of bombers. Steadily she lead her aim several meters in front of the plane's nose.

"Auf Wiedersehen"

She pulled the trigger and the bullet is flying accurately towards it's target, hitting the pilot right on his head. The bomber lose control and fall into ocean. The people around her just can't believe of what they just saw.

"H-How did you do that? Who actually are you?" said Valentina with shuddering voice

"I'm just a regular Doctor" said Braun as she give the guard his rifle back

Braun walked away from them for a moment, and heading towards the wounded to help taking care of them. Among them is a little kid, who apparently got separated from his mother, is taking a slight injury on his leg, his wound is already been bandaged but he still crying in pain, possibly from the shock. Braun approach him and trying to calm him down.

"Hey there, are you okay?" she gently asking

"It... hurts...*sob*"

"Its okay, its not really bad compared to other injury I saw"

Braun Reach to one of her pocket, and pull out a candy from it. "Here's for you, please don't cry anymore okay?"

The boy take the candy and he stop crying "T-Thank you..."

"La Roche!" they hear someone shouting

"Mother!" the boy called back at her

The mother run towards him and hug the boy in relieved, she turned and saw Braun standing there.

"Oh it's doctor Werhner, thank you for taking care of my child"

"Ah, no I just calm him down, I'm not the one who treat his wound" she honestly replied

"Well, but still, merci" they walk away.

(Helping people sure feels nice)


End file.
